epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Cuphead
Welcome back everyone to another new installment of Epic Rap Battles for your Amusement. Just before the end of the month. Today's battle features the cartoony Indie duo, Cuphead & Mugman going up against the famed musical duo from SNL, The Blues Brothers. It's a battle of duos of brothers using styles of the past to gather their success. It's on a mission from God vs doing the job of the Devil. The Soulman against the Soul Collectors. Which one will be victorious in the end. This battle's been planned for a long time. Going all the way back to late last year. I only now got around to doing it though as there were other ideas I wanted to do first. The idea begun when I was looking for opponents for both of them, but couldn't think of any. Then I thought if they could work against each other and shockingly it worked out pretty well. On some other news, remember the poll where I let you decide which disney Villain was better between Gaston and Scar. That was pretty much to decide whose battle will be next and whose battle will be delayed a few months later as I couldn't choose which battle I wanted to do next. Scar turned out to be the winner of the poll so look forward to that hopefully not too far away. That's not the only thing the poll was for, but you'll find that out later. Thanks as always go to Leandro for the lovely cover. With that out of the way, let's get this battle started battle: (Cuphead in this color, Mugman in this color, both in this color , Jake in this color, Elwood in this color, both in this color) Epic Rap Battles For Your Amusement Cuphead & Mugman vs. The Blues Brothers Begin Cuphead & Mugman: A brawl is surely brewing. Parry up, bro, let’s show why we’re indie masters. No need for Chalice powers. facing us will be your Hilda Berg disaster. Serving up a Delicious Last Course, blasting off shots straight out from our hands. Nice you got the crew all back together, but now we’re breaking up the band. Golly Cuphead, music’s truly easy. Just cover songs and you rise in fame. All we did was bring hand drawn animation to gaming to be big names. For we’re Steaming up red hot, blossoming like some Cagney Carnation . Here, have some coins for the orphanage and the cars you broke in the nation. You’re getting mugged, man. We’d be like police, another one of your problems and Rumor has it that Jake got a honey ready to go kick his bottom. Taking them serious? That’s the best joke from The first dumb duo of SNL. No way we’re losing this fight, they couldn’t pass through our tutorial. The Blues Brothers: Aren’t these kids adorable? They’re truly grasping the short end of the straws. If that got to hurt us, they’re as blind as Ray , but he can aim some good shots. bringing the harm in harmonica. Time they’ll learn the true feeling of blues. Soon Knock-off Mickey and Oswald will sing the end of their Loony tunes. Forget Will Smith, we’re the true Men in black. With sunglasses unforgettable running down Illinois Nazis with our blues mobile while you shoot vegetables. Don’t need your stinking cash, one dumb gamble, it’s gone when you’re so gullible. Listen to your Elder Kettles, boys, don’t chase after everything valuable. Revolutionising old classics. Bring in big music celebs. Being failures seems slim. In this match we’ll break you like sticks. Giving burns to make you two look Grim. Step out of our sweet home Chicago. Sinners ain’t welcome in our city. We’re on a mission from god. What drinks Satan offers ain’t our cup of tea. Cuphead & Mugman: Wow, talk about Elwooden jokes. can we go wallop them now til they’re knocked out? Jake’s already underground, that leaves Aykroyd who’ll see ghosts when he’ll drop out. This ain’t a Sally Stageplay, it’s a real run and gun where we’ll be gunning down and Franklin, my dears, with no celebs you’re just a bunch of Beppi the Clowns. Gee, they sure gotten too kid-friendly. they even got one now in the band. Better stick to the 80s. Not even Goodman could get you success in 2000 . Now either pay the debts or be Jailhouse Rocking. You won’t escape again. That’s another contract in hand as we claim the souls from these soulmen. The Blues Brothers: I thought you two would see the light by now. Seems they didn’t die quite enough. It took long enough to get their game out. I’m shocked they’re here to go fisticuffs. Take a few years, these cups be empty. We’re simply the boss you can’t defeat. Go look at what Nick shows on tv. Their bros shining bright our legacy. Frame by frame drawing in toxic fans. They need somebody to love, Elwood if they take any unexpected unfair bullshit as long as the looks are good. Have fun messing with dice Cab, we’ll be swinging with the real Calloway and remember kids, when the devil wants to deal, you get the hell away. Who won? What's next? you decide! poll who won Cuphead & Mugman Blues Brothers Next Time Scar.jpg VS.png ShereKhan.jpg Category:Blog posts